


The Knight's Cottage Home

by JKSkullQueen218 (JokersJester)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Commoner Sonic, Knight Shadow, M/M, Slow Burn, Sonadow - Freeform, Tags will be added as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokersJester/pseuds/JKSkullQueen218
Summary: Shadow, the Kingdom of Gunna's Legendary Black Knight, is sent out throughout the land. By chance, he finds a cottage and befriends its owner, a snarky Blue Hedgehog. That smirk will be the death of him.





	1. Names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring this story out, but it's promising. I am enjoying what I have so far, enough to post this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. ^^

“You’re looking for information on the Green Blur?”

“Yes, do you know anyone who might know such things?” I asked the store owner when he came back with my drink. He scratched his bald head in thought.

“I’m sorry, but no one comes to mind. We don’t get a lot of disturbances around these parts. That’s more reserved for the bigger villages, don’cha think?” He said, unable to provide any answers. He looked back towards me, and gained a thought.

“I don’t know about the Green Blur, but you look like you could use a rest.” He stated. “Take a walk through the town, breathe in the fresh air. Maybe get yourself a girl?” He suggested with a smirk. I glared at him. Paying for the drink, I left the shop for the street outside. It was a nice day outside, sunny with only a few clouds. Taking my horses reins, I decided listen to the shop owner and enjoy a walk on foot.

 

After walking a while, leaving the town far behind me, I spotted a cottage in the distance. The road bordered the forest and an open, far reaching meadow that met the sea. The cottage itself lay between trees and grass, humbly letting off smoke from its chimney. As I drew closer with my horse, I could see a figure next to it, tending to a garden of fruits and vegetables. When I got close enough to identify the figure, a blue hedgehog, he spotted me. He was wearing what looked like a brown and white shirt, only most of the material was tide back in a bunch behind him, revealing brown pants and bare feet. He smirked when he saw me, and continuing his work he spoke.

“Well what do ya know. It’s not everyday that a handsome stranger drops by to visit.” He sang. I raised an eyebrow, unamused at his attempts.

“I was just passing through…” I answered. He smiled down at his plants. Getting up, he released the material of his ‘shirt’ which turned into a long dress. Wiping his hands, he turned and walked up to me.

“Well, Mr. Just-Passing-Through, it’s still customary to greet another properly. Or does the handsome stranger not have a name?” He smirked. It was annoying.

“My name’s Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, and you? It would be rude to neglect your own words.” I smirked back. He narrowed his eyes as his smirk grew.

“My name, good sir, is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.” He held out a hand and showed a smile instead. I grabbed it and we shook.

“Nice to meet you Sonic.”

 

 

“So nice of you to visit me again, Shadow.” Sonic was outside sitting in a chair drinking some tea. The cottage had a wonderful view of the meadow meeting the sea, one Sonic took great pleasure in viewing from his seat. He had another chair set up at the outdoor table, seemingly ready for the visitor.

“...You must be pretty lonely to have another chair just waiting to be filled.” I smirked as I sat in it. He frowned, but handed me a cup anyway.

“You must be pretty desperate for attention if you think that chair was for you.” He smirked into his cup. I frowned at mine. He laughed at my reaction, and my frown faded. The tea was pretty good. We sat there in comfortable silence, watching the breeze flow through the flowers every now and then. The quiet was relaxing in a way.

“In all the world, I never would have guessed I’d be sipping tea while watching the wind with the Legendary Black Knight.” Sonic stated, never looking away from the meadow. I didn’t respond, liking the relaxing silence more. I had heard him. The way he said it calmly, as if it was a passing thought, lost in the breeze.

“You can’t ‘watch’ the wind, only what it touches.” He hummed in agreement, then laughed softly. I smiled, and sipped my tea. 

It wasn’t until sunset that I stood up to leave. Sonic, still enjoying the view, spoke up.

“Next time you come, bring some bread. I can only live off of vegetables and tea for so long.” He smirked. I turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

“Funny, I was thinking of bringing some meat instead, but if you insist.” I turned away, smirking. He looked towards me then, glaring.

“Don’t be an ass,” he stated, then continued with a smile, “if you’re too broke to buy both, then just say it. I won’t laugh, you being a poor Knight and all.” I glared at him. Turning back around, I walked away and spoke.

“Careful, Hedgehog. Wouldn’t want to start a fight.” Smirking, I heard him fire back.

“Oooh, how scary.” He mocked, “Till next time, oh Glorious Black Knight.” He smiled.

“Till next time, oh Fearless Hedgehog.” I got on my horse and rode away, with thoughts of a nice meal waiting for me in the future.


	2. The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to go up a month ago, and I'm honestly surprised its even getting posted now. I didn't expect to post anything until after I was done with the semester, because I'm really REALLY busy. I'm not even really sure about this chapter, because after the first one back in March I had to change the whole plot I had planned due to not knowing some important fandom content. I'm sorta happy with my new plot, I'm just having trouble writing in general. I was super excited with the response the first chapter got, so know that you guys make me happy to continue. Please wait patiently for other chapters, and tell me what you think. Thanks bunches, guys.

“Don’t you have a house of your own?”

With a twist of his ear, Shadow heard the other, but chose to continue laying in the grass, eyes shut. It was sunny out, a gentle breeze taking the heat away, relaxing the knight further. He was in his casual wear, always was when he visited the cottage, arms folded beneath his head and knee crossed over the other. Shadow felt like he could almost fall asleep…

With a cold splash, Shadow sputtered and wiped the water from his face. Turning around to face the other, Sonic sitting at his outside table and chairs nearby, Shadow growled.

“Would you stop that!”

“Stop ignoring me.” Sonic said, a cup lifted to his mouth. With a huff, Shadow turned back around, eyes dutifully shut as he laid back down.

“You sound like a child.”

“Do I need to throw water over your head again?” Sonic asked, eyebrow raised. Shadow could only sigh.

“I have living quarters in the palace, so yes I do.”

“Then why do you keep coming over to bother me?” Sonic questioned as Shadow relaxed back into the grass. Shadow knew the other wasn't actually mad with his presence. In fact, Sonic seemed to enjoy his visits just as much as he did.

“Don't act like I'm the only one happy here. Your just sore that I don't keep bringing you food with each visit.”

Another splash of water.

Cursing again, Shadow finally got up and sat in Sonic's other chair.

This was the third weekend Shadow had made his way back to the cottage, coming back every two weeks like clockwork. Staying the nights at an inn in the nearby village, Shadow spent the daytime in the others company.

It was comfortable, their meetings. They never pried into each other’s life's, though they did wonder. Shadow was curious if Sonic ever really left the house, since he was always there when Shadow arrived.

…..

“You need to get a life.”

With a kick to his shin from under the table, Sonic continued to eat a muffin calmly.

“And you need to stop stalking my house.” He said after a gulp. Smirking at the return, Shadow focused back on the scene he's come to enjoy. 

The meadow stretched out before him, stopping at a cliff that hid the sea beyond and below. The smell of seawater battled the smell of pine trees, the breeze lessening the intensity of it all. With it came the faint smell of rain. Looking up, Shadow saw dark storm clouds in the distance.

“Ah, the storm.” Sonic said. Getting up, the ‘hog gathered up the contents of the table and headed inside. Folding the chairs, Shadow started to put the furniture in the nearby shed, behind the house. When he finished, he felt the start of raindrops hit his arm.

“Shadow, you'll need to go right now, if you want to beat the storm.” Sonic said from the door entrance.

Realizing the other was right, Shadow bid the other farewell and saddled his horse.

 

Moving through the onslaught of rain was quickly growing tedious. Gunna was a kingdom by the sea, and as such was at the mercy of its unpredictable weather. The town Shadow was staying at was still far off, but he wasn't worried. It was rain. He was a knight, and he was on a horse. It wasn't that bad-

With a loud squeal, Shadow’s horse quickly stopped. Getting his barring’s back from the unexpected movement, one that almost sent him flying, Shadow saw the problem. Ahead of them was a broken road, a large part of the path having slid into the ocean.

Shadow narrowed his eyes in frustration, trying to find a way around it. Looking through the growing darkness as night approached, Shadow debated going through the forest. It was the only other option if he wanted to get back to town, but as he thought it over he quickly abandoned the idea. It was too dark to navigate through the dense woods. He'd only end up lost.

With a final curse, Shadow turned his horse around and went back the way he'd came.

 

“Here, use this to dry off.” Sonic offered him a towel. Taking it, Shadow attempted to dry his soaked self off. He'd come back to the cottage, but not before getting completely drenched with rainwater.

After putting his horse under the tiny stables near the shed, Shadow knocked on the front door and waited. After being shocked by his presence, Sonic let him in with a burst of laughter from seeing the state he was in.

Glaring at the towel, Shadow continued his efforts. With a sigh, Sonic left the main room by going up some stairs towards the back.

Noticing the others absence, Shadow looked around the main room for the first time. It was spacious, with wooden floors covered in cardinal colored rugs and windows that lined part of the walls, all closed to keep out the raging storm. To the right side, three doors led to different rooms. It was at the back wall that a fireplace was located, the stairs just to the right of it.

The main room itself contained a dining area, a table with lace coverings and two chairs, near the windows and a large sitting area before the fireplace. Curiously, instead of chairs, the sitting area was made up of large pillows and blankets, all colored pink or purple.

Noting the peculiarity of it, Shadow let it go. It wasn't his home, so he couldn't judge. It didn't really look that bad actually. Instead, the room looked extremely cozy for a night with a storm.

Shadow never tried to enter the house before, and Sonic never pushed him to. It was a line that strangers didn’t cross, something they didn’t really bother to even try. With the storm, however, it seemed like now they would.

As Sonic came back down, carrying something in his arms, Shadow realized it was clothes. 

“Here, you can change into these. Since there’s no way the storm is letting up tonight, you can stay the night here.” He said with a smile. Pointing to one of the three doors, specifically the one nearest to them by the entryway, Sonic continued.

“That door leads to the room you’ll be staying in, so you can change in there. I’ll be cooking dinner by the fire, so just put away the damp clothes in the middle room. That’s the bathroom.” With that, Sonic went over to the fire, prepping a cauldron for cooking.

Heading to the first door, Shadow felt a lot better. Knowing that he’d actually get to sleep in a proper bed relieved the dark hedgehog. Once inside, the door firmly shut, Shadow took in the plain room. It was empty of anything personal, only having a bed, a desk and a drawer. The bed sat just to his right, resting against the doorway wall. A window overlooked the desk, parallel to the bed, with the drawer adjacent on the right wall.

It looked ready to be lived in.

Leaving those thoughts, Shadow moved closer to the drawer to change.

 

“That was delicious.” Sonic said happily, having finished his stew. Looking over towards his guest, he looked on expectantly. After taking his last bite, Shadow responded.

“It was decent.”

With a pout, Sonic got up and took the empty dishes. “Well then, you can make dinner next time.”

Next time...

It was an implication that this would happen again. Something simple stranger's would never do. 

As they both bid each other good night, the storm raging on outside, it was apparent that an invisible line had been crossed.

Neither hedgehog seemed to notice, but then again it didn't really seem to bother them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I'm trying to improve my writing style, tell me what you think. "See you in the next chapter."

**Author's Note:**

> I like it. Tell me what you think in the comments. ^^ "See you in the next Chapter!"


End file.
